


Scorching

by tainara_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Community: femmeslash, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Pansmione - Freeform, femmeslash, indulge me in a bit of plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainara_black/pseuds/tainara_black
Summary: We don't know how, but they're in this badly lit bathroom, having delicious crazy sex. And Hermione is left completely shaken. Porn without plot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Scorching

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like translating some of my smut femmeslash to English. So here it is. Down the Bones translated into English and a bit improved. Quite graphic descriptions of homosexual sex, dearies, consider yourself warned. Hope you like it ;)

She held her breath as soon as their lips crashed in an explosion of senses. Touch, smell, taste. A delicious mix of saliva, mint liquor and tobacco.

Hermione felt her skin burn under the firm touch of Pansy's fingers pressing against her jaw. Possessive, painful, delicious.

It was a sublime discovery, it surpassed any limitation her brain had created throughout her life. The searing power of another woman's body disrupting her beliefs, burning inside her veins, making her want to be taken like never before.

And the guttural sound that came out of Pansy's throat only made Hermione's body reactions multiply. With excitement, desire, lust.A fire so hot she may burn.

She wanted to taste every single inch of that woman's body. Immerse herself in Pansy’s smell and taste, melt her tongue between her legs as she never imagined desiring before.

Every inch of her skin seemed to burn under Pansy’s touch; under her blouse, under her skirt. Removing all coherence and rationality that still remained in Hermione's brilliant brain.

Hermione pushed herself against the wall behind her, pressing her body against the Slytherin's in a feverish, drunken tremor. The remnants of composure be damned. And she ran her palms against the delicious curve of Pansy’s hips, running her fingers down into Pansy's baggy jeans, insinuating herself over the curve of her round buttocks, into her panties, feeling Pansy's sweaty, hot skin under her fingerprints.

Even though it seemed a great absurdity, Pansy laughed in the middle of the kiss and lowered her lips to Hermione’s chin, breath hot against her mouth, pressed her fingers dangerously around Hermione's throat, almost stealing her air.

And all Hermione wanted was for her to squeeze more, to make her ache and moan and shudder under Pansy Parkinson's powerful touch.

The heat built up right between her legs and Hermione moaned, hurried, desperate, in a maddening desire for more. More touch, more skin, more contact.

Her hands tightened on Pansy’s arse cheeks, pushing the fabrics away, causing the jeans to slip over Pansy's skinny hips and slide down to her thighs.

Pansy moaned sexy.

“Someone is impatient ...” she laughed, like the cheeky bastard that she was, and Hermione wanted to shut that mouth with her tongue.

She dropped the Slytherin’s panties in a sudden movement and one of her hands went up, tracing her spine shakily and onto Pansy's hair, feeling the strands against the palm of her sweaty hand, before her fingers gripped firmly and brought her lips to another feverish desperate kiss.

Pansy kissed back, all teeth and tongue, hands lifting Hermione's skirt and pushed her flat against the wall with a dull thud that stole Hermione’s breath away.

The Slytherin slid her fingers over the fabric of her panties and stimulated Hermione with hurried circular movements that made the Gryffindor give up the kiss, hanging her head against the wall, feeling intoxicated and working the air through her nostrils in despair.

If Pansy’s fingers went on like that, she wouldn't even need to take off Hermione's panties ...

“Yes, just like this ...” Hermione moaned, biting her own bottom lip and closing her eyes tightly, her fingers pulling more on Pansy's hair, who sank her teeth into the lovely curve between shoulder and neck, sucking hard, marking the skin with the tip of her tongue and the firm pressure of her lips.

Hermione seemed to shake out of her daze with that, spreading her legs further and putting her other hand to work, tucking it under Pansy's T-shirt and finding easily a rigid nipple protected by the thin lace of a bra. She massaged and squeezed, feeling - more than hearing - Pansy's moans against her neck.

The moment the Pansy's fingers invaded her panties, Hermione trembled in frantic waves of lust and desire, running her nails down the pale skin of Pansy's belly and stopping only when she felt the thick pubic hairs under her fingers.

"Fuck me," she pleaded, voice hoarse with lust, feeling Pansy's fingers touch her pussy with intimacy and determination.

"You don’t need to beg like this," Pansy muttered, licking Hermione’s lips and sinking her fingers into Hermione’s warm wet pussy without further warning.

“Ahmh ...” Her breath stuttered and her knees trembled.

Thinking was impossible at that moment, but Hermione commanded her hands to move and, as simple as touching herself, she touched Pansy's pussy, feeling her drenched and hot.

"Hermione ..." Pansy pleaded against her ear, scorching, vibrant, delicious.

And Hermione no longer commanded any part of her body. She touched Pansy and kissed her, and was touched and kissed in return. In a mix of shaking limbs and burning liquid sensations.

She thought she was going to pass out when the waves of pleasure began to hit her, one after the other, growing stronger and more continuous as Pansy’s fingers moved in and out, the flat of her palm rubbing against her slick clit. 

She wondered why the hell she had never fucked a woman before. But no answer came to mind, and she felt a powerful wave of pleasure flooding and shaking her entire body, making her moan and come and chant  _ PansyPansyPansyOhHeavens _ !

Hermione felt Pansy start twitching wildly around her fingers, her shaky breath wild against her ear, and she felt compelled to move, swirling her thumb against Pansy’s clit in a sly and sure move.

And Pansy moaned, squirmed and bit her shoulder hard, pouring dirty swearings against her skin, with no connection, no line of reason, just a bunch of obscenities that made Hermione want her fingers right back inside her body.

She didn't even have to ask. Pansy composed herself after her orgasm and she dropped to her knees in front of Hermione, pulled her panties all the way down to her ankles. Pansy lifted her skirt and sank her tongue over Hermione’s pussy, sucking on her fevered skin and hot wet mess, all smeared with her wetness and lubrication, sticking her tongue inside Hermione in a promiscuously delighted way Hermione had never seen before.

The desperate moan escaped her throat and her hands clung to Pansy’s hair. She unhook an ankle from her panties and lifted one leg over Pansy's shoulder, giving her more space and freedom, feeling her tongue slip further in and then out to lick desperately against Hermione’s clit, making her moan disjointedly, canting her hips against Pansy's face, watching her fuck her pussy with that deliciously skilled tongue. 

Hermione’s chest swelled, breathing hard, her whole body contracting and loosening just to contract again in shaky waves of heat. She looked down transfixed, rubbing against Pansy's delicious, rough tongue. 

Unbelievable, it was utterly unbelievable that Pansy Parkinson could make her feel all these incredible sensations. How her body could soar like scorched smoke and dive like thick rain at the same time. 

And then she was shaking, knees trembling, jaw going slack, thighs locking around Pansy’s face and the fire building up and up and up-

“ _ O-oh _ !” 

_Sweet Merlin_ , it was like fire burning in her muscles, flames licking inside of her and a second orgasm rocked her like an earthquake. Hermione thought she was going to lose it and fall, but Pansy held her until her body gave in to the sublime joy and waves of pleasure that made her lean harder against the wall. She went a little bit blind and unfocused, her mind fogging, she felt all feverish and shaky and spent and-  _ Oh god _ . The orgasm spiked up again and made her shaky and sweaty and devastated. Multiple times rocking over her body like a fucking fever.

Pansy held her by the hips once Hermione mewed, oversensitized and satiated. Then slowly pulled herself away, and smirked looking up into Hermione's eyes.

Breathless and desperate, Hermione laughed nervously, watching Pansy lick her lips in delight and then dry them on the back of her hand, finally standing up.

They pulled away, adjusted their clothes, but their lips collided again, as if pulled by magnetism. This time the kiss was calm and languid, in a delicious encounter of tongues and saliva and mint liquor and tobacco and something new and temptingly spicy that made Hermione feel even more intoxicated. 

Pansy pulled away from the kiss, not moving further away and looking at her with a mischievous little smile.

"It was a great pleasure," Pansy murmured against her lips before kissing it once again and biting her bottom lip lazily, licking it wet before stepping back.

Hermione stared dazed at her, mindblown, feeling hyper aware of the sudden distance between their bodies.

“See you around, Granger,” she smirked, hands running over her hair and laughing softly before exiting the bathroom. 

She went back to the party smelling like Hermione’s pussy and cigarettes. It was disastrously wrong and sexy in equal measures and Hermione stared at the empty spot long after Pansy was gone.

She couldn't trust her knees at the moment. 

She was completely shaken.

Hermione tried to catch her breath, but all that swirled in her mind was the question of when and where and how she would run into Pansy Parkinson again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts <3


End file.
